Zweite
The 'Zweites '(translating to "second" in German"), are the Carceral State's stealth-based Imperates. They were primarily trained by the Imperator, the Imperate Commander and their respective advisors in the art of stealth, spying, assassination, and sabotage. Although less physically bulk and equipped than their Erste counterparts, it is the precision, speed, and silence of the Zweite that has earned the respect of many and fear in all. There have been no reported survivors of a Zweite assassination attempt at either long range or in close quarters combat. Although there are two types of Zweites, Phantoms and Vipers, many Zweite duos are capable of interchanging roles. Selection and Training Like all other Imperates, the Zweite are generally those who have been commended for excellent service and are considered noteworthy by the Imperator's standard. Whereas many Erste were standard military or special forces, a heavy portion (although not all) of Zweite were secret police, snipers, under consideration for Red Fraction, or black operators. Many were also detatched to begin with, putting their service to the Imperator first. Regardless of that, most memories are wiped away in the transformation process. A select few might remain such as training and field experience but the Imperate's emotional connection to them is severed. Their augmentations are fairly limited, but they still end up far stronger than any normal human being; their skeleton is hard enough to withstand magnum shots, their muscle density is increased, and their skin (while seeming soft) is difficult to cut through. They still feel physical pain, but that is drastically numbed and their threshold is high to where slashing their face open will warrant a whimper only if you're lucky. From there they are divided into two types for training: the Phantoms and Vipers. Both types learn some aspects of the other's training, although both have specific specializations that the other may have trouble catching up with. It's unspecified how long the training is but by the time a Zweite is out of training, they have been prepared to be cold, swift, silent, and precise beyond imagination, with or without the advanced stealth technology they get from the Dritte. Nobody knows of the existence of the Zweite, exception to the highest of Officers and other Imperates. It is a lonely existence. Getting used to this though and becoming detached from anyone except the Imperator and the fellow Zweite comrades that you work with since "rebirth" is a part of conditioning. The Zweite can become close to each other because of this. Many even seem to form "mental bonds," never needing to speak to each other to work on a mission. In the event that a Zweite is somehow captured, they will not speak to their captor no matter what is done. As a matter of fact, they hardly speak at all, and when they do it will generally be quite brief. Generally, a Zweite believes that being excessive isn't necessary, unless engaging in psychological warfare with the enemy. That is the only case in which they may splatter blood on the walls or leave messages. Their definition of what is required though can be frightening. It ranges from minor assassinations to allout silent slaughters. Everything they do is intentional and planned carefully though. Organization and Role As said in the prior paragraphs, the Zweite are divided into two types: the Phantom and the Viper. In early years, the difference between a phantom and viper is rather distinct. As time goes on the line that divides them begins to blur. The most experienced Zweite can switch between roles without issue, although it's not too common to see them deviate from where most of their training came from unless they're working alone for whatever reason. The Zweite generally work in teams of two, although they can work alone. Sometimes up to four duos can operate as a squad in bigger operations. These squads are woven with many others if need be. While it's not common for there to be large scale intercommunication for missions (as a lone Zweite is quite capable of wrecking havoc), it is possible for the Zweite to operate on scales capable of destroying countries. The most notable example is when they worked with many Carceral Black Ops units to sink the American continent over a course of years. They had no problem staying hidden within the population with or without stealth generators, and many are waiting for the signal to shatter Russian defenses. The Zweite are rather loose when it comes to the way they operate and even an officer rank (Major and beyond) is required to serve in the field. There are currently two commandants of the Zweite Regiment, a Viper and a Phantom of course, and many Captains and Sergeants within them. They are virtually equal in number. There are about ~100,000 Zweites ready at any given time for service. Both in peacetime and in war, a healthy population of Zweite are in the Carceral streets watching for suspicious behavior, reporting it to either the Capital Officer or the Officer of the respective sector, and acting upon their orders. Zweites have no qualms with killing civilians (regardless of nation) if it means the completion of a mission. Outside of the State, the Capital Officer's jurisdiction becomes very limited, only able to give out advisory rather than absolute orders. Excessive communication cannot be risked either, considering Zweites are in warzones and may need to kill with absolute care and tactical precision. Generally, they serve as scouts for the larger Carceral assault, and are capable of mapping out weak points in defenses or creating them. They are not meant to be assault troopers, although in the most severe of conditions they can hold their own in the open and take down entire cities alone- and leave no survivors. Ranking System Generally, the ranking up of a Zweite comes from the factors of field effeciency and field experience. The highest ranking Zweite is generally a man or woman in their younger 40s, whereas a poltergeist (roughly equating to a Major) would typically be in their late 30s. to Be Corrected Shade, Ghost, Wight, Wraith, Poltergeist ... Viper These Imperates are typically adept at close-quarters combat and assassination. They are unmatched when it comes to a blade, hardly needing a gun although carrying one with expertise regardless. Their "bite" is difficult to match- precise and planned, and ironically it is the Viper that carries the most nerve poison of the two roles. Vipers are illusive and strike selectively. Phantom The phantom, as one might suspect, is especially adept at blending in environments and remaining hidden. They are considered the equivalent of a scout and spy, also excellent at long range combat. Also like their name implies, they are capable of leaving a battlefield haunted and in terror, but being unkillable and undetectable. Weaponry and Equipment The Zweites carry a fair amount of equipment, but it is far from heavy and non-restricting. All-in-all, each Zweite does not generally carry more than 40 pounds, allowing for a lightweight and silent soldier of destruction. Their armor is equipped with a built in stealth generator (light bending technology) that runs on natural energy, such as wind and the sun, as well as their own body electricity in severe scenarios. The composition of the armor combined with Zweite training allows for silent movement. Although much lighter than assault armor, each piece is capable of withstanding and dispersing the shockwave from one or two shots from an M82 anti-material round (although the force will be felt). Beyond armor, what they may carry can vary slightly. Equipment List *''Voltage Seeker/Current Surger:'' Arguably the most sadistic tool in the Zweite arsenal, it is the cruel substitute to an EMP grenade. When power is fully expended it sends an incredible electrical current that is capable of frying systems and anything that conducts electricity, including metal and humans. The energy takes roughly a minute to dispell fully, although in that time the voltage could've fried a human well past death. *''Supersonic Sniper System:'' Similar in concept to a rail gun in the way it uses magnetic coils to operate its firing system, the SSS is capable of firing virtually silent. The speed is at the edge of supersonic, with a firing velocity of roughly 4000 feet per second (about 50% faster than the Barrett M82), with there being slight variation depending upon the rounds loaded. It is equipped with a multicaliber magazine and bore, meaning that it is also capable of firing a variety of rounds or projectiles as well. This allows the semi-automatic SSS to serve multiple functions, from quick clean precision to being an anti-material rifle. It also is equipped with a myriad of scopes, allowing for x-ray, thermal, indentification, and other visions, with a magnification ranging between 1.5x and 20x. Although the precise eyes of a Zweite hardly need it, it's a standard piece of their rifle. *''Vibroblade:'' An ultrasonic generator is equipped in the hilt of a blade (either katana or survival blade in length), allowing for any blade to become deadly with the flick of a switch. In the case of the CS Zweite blades, it is augmenting a metal already strong as their armor (capable of taking a direct hit from a Barrett M82 anti-material) to be able to cut through nearly any surface due to the increased cutting power. It's biggest weakness is the slight hum it makes and the mess it makes, although the vibrofeature of the blade is generally only activated when absolutely necessary or to get a psychological edge. *''Nerve Poison'': Even a glancing blow from this poison developed by Doctor Adamaris Maddox's scientists results in guaranteed death. It acts nearly instantly, shredding the nervous system apart to where the human is no longer able to function. Death takes between 6 and 12 seconds, and the effects will go unnoticed until the last half. Generally, a small needle is the preferred method of deposition. It only takes the smallest cut of the skin. The CS was careful enough to make this needle unable to break through Imperate armor and have difficulty penetrating Imperate skin. *Fully Automatic SMG of user's preference *Micro-Recon Drone *Caliber Guided Munitions *Titanium Knuckle Plates/Blades: *''Detachable Crossbow'': Capable of firing projectiles at Mach 1 (1,126 feet per second), this is the preferred mid-range delivery method of handling the nerve poisons, as the dart may have difficulty holding together when fired from the SSS. It can actually be attached to the SSS and take advantage of the special scopes it comes with. Zweite Stealth Armor The armor of both Vipers and Phantoms come with a myriad of features. It makes use of advanced nanotechnology and lightbending to make itself especially impressive, although it does not abandon the emergency protection layer. *A unique fiber composition that allows for virtual silence in every footstep. *Nanofibers and an emergency stealth generator fueled by the very same light it bends to render the user 100% invisible. *Special ability to hide the body heat a human would normally exert and match it as appropriate to the surrounding environment, rendering them effectively invisible to heat and thermal scans. *A thin emergency underlayer- made of the same composition of Erste Armor. Combined with nanotechnology that senses oncoming bullets, it is able to serve as an emergency defense against a shot as strong as an anti-tank round from an M107, in the way it absorbs the shockwave and disperses it to a limited degree. It cannot take more than one shot from this, especially in the same spot. *A hidden gauntlet blade is amongst the many optional weapons systems of the armor. *The ability to climb about walls, via a stick feature both from a light adhesive and magnetic features. When powered up, these magnets are also capable of messing with computer systems and potentially even pulling back dropped weapons from a short distance away. *Many other untested features... To be continued. Physical Traits and Features .... Age and Gender The average age of a Zweite is classified to the public. They are rather mature though, noted as fully developed, and quite experienced. The range of a field-deployable Zweite is anywhere between 18 and 45, depending upon the age at which the person was trainer. Gender hardly matters as the augmentations equalize both males and females. It is a 55 to 45 male-female ratio, despite the fact that females are typically smaller and a little less likely to cause attention according to studies conducted by the Carceral State. Physiology The ideal standard is that males chosen do not exceed 6 feet in height or weigh more than 160 pounds out of armor and that females be around beyond 5' 8" and 140 pounds. This is because mobility is advised, and as one weighs more this gets more difficult. However, every Zweite is trained to work to the best of their ability with their body type. In the eyes of the Imperate Commander, it does not matter. Despite a potentially small size, they have a lot of strength in their muscle fibers. While not capable of moving cars with ease or punchiing through a wall, they match the strength of a body builder. If they were to punch a person in the nose, it's almost guaranteed that they'd be able to impale a person with it- thus killing them. The above isn't their style though, as the Zweite generally rely on their athletic build for speed, and their knowledge of the human body to strike weak spots. When it comes to allout sprinting, they are capable of keeping up with a car for a short period of time and do not fatigue as quickly due to their light weight. No olympic athlete of the day is capable of keeping up with them. Also, when it comes to mobility and acrobatics, the Zweite are flexible enough to pull-off moves of the most advanced gymnasts in combat. As stated in the training portion, Zweites had similar base adjustments as any other Imperate. Their speed is nearly impossible to match. A coincidental trait of the Zweite Imperate is their generally dark and sometimes "cat-like" eyes, capable of nerving some people they may've come into open contact with (not giving away their intentions, of course). Also, many are rather pale, given that they are usually moving about the shadows and avoiding the light when they can. The Dynamic Duo There are two Imperates that earned the infamous "dynamic duo" title. It is because they are capable of switching off roles, reached the rank of Commandant, formed a powerful psychological bond, are "true masters" in their original specializations, and have been battle-proven on multiple fronts before the Carceral War and during. These Imperates are known as Jung Riga and Rudra Jade, a Viper and Phantom respectively. When the Imperator sends them out, it's a large job. It also means that everyone that comes into their sights is screwed, for lack of a better term. A reflection of their dynamic can be seen in their names; they are JR and RJ, the other's initials in reverse. They also have the same amount of syllables in their names (two in Rudra, one in Jade, one in Jung, two in Riga). They are opposite but the same at the same time, different but united, dark and light. Rumor amongst fellow Zweite has it that Jung Riga, having achieved mastery in his field as a Viper, is capable of moving and reacting fast enough to slash pistol shots out of mid-air. Rudra meanwhile is rumored to be able to snipe a fly off of an opponent's head- from 3 miles away within but a few seconds of aiming. It's also stated that either one could sneak upon the Imperator himself if it were not for their field operations and loyalty. While all are considered extremes, neither member of the "Dynamic Duo" has rejected such claims. Category:Carceral State